metrovideogamefandomcom-20200214-history
Khan (Character)
Khan (or Хан in Russian), believes himself to be the last incarnation of Ghenghis Khan. He seems to possess a sixth sense and speaks like a philosopher, although perhaps it is just his intuition. He seems to believe in one thing and suddenly he doesn’t believe it anymore; he talks like an agnostic and cynic, however, he is well familiar with mystic phenomena in the metro, or at least claims to be. He possesses a very powerful and charismatic personality, and characterizes himself as a “''Wolf between jackals''.” With his aid, Artyom manages to survive a trip through a ghost-occupied- and very deadly- tunnel. The questions Khan asks Artyom will echo in his mind multiple times. Metro 2033 Khan in Metro 2033 is a mysterious character, as the player discovers a metro tunnel where "Neither man nor beast walk," as Khan puts it. The tunnel is full of ghosts, and Artyom discovers the rumors of the 'singing pipes' to be true. Khan is revealed to have been the only surviving member of a group of men guarding a barricade near the end of the tunnel a long time ago. Upon arriving at said barricade, Khan tells Artyom to remain still and stay at his back. Khan begins to chant something in latin that makes the Ghosts of his former comrades move and allow you to pass. He asks that you not question what he chanted, and forget seeing or hearing what he did. During the Ghosts level, Khan gives Artyom several survival tips, and speaks about a variety of legends of how everything came to be. He is last encountered at Sparta Base. Khan seems to be one of the few people that believe that the Dark Ones have a right to live. He is also notable for believing that nothing in the world truly is evil, it is just its nature and not man's place to judge. Metro Last Light It has been confirmed that Khan will return in the upcoming Metro 2033 sequel. He seems to be a major character, helping Artyom infiltrate the Nazi Reich Headquaters and escape by Railcar. It has also been confirmed that his character model, and personality have been redesigned. In Metro 2033, Khan had a very simple typical appearance. In Last Light, he has a Ponytail and a longer darker beard. Personality Khan seems to be quite spiritual, as he knows a few hymns to repel the ghosts. He also speaks cryptically to Artyom throughout the game, and one of the things Khan says will come to Artyom's mind depending on whether or not Artyom has been acting morally throughout the game. He is quite charismatic and knows his way around words, and speaks like a true philosopher at times. He generally accepts the present situation no matter how grim or hopeless it may be, which could also indicate that he is in attunement with the new and hostile reality that he and the rest of mankind now live in. Trivia * When finding Khan in Sparta Base, he tells you the quote that can be heard near the end of the game depending on Artyom's morality. This quote is still said even if the player does not speak to Khan. *The Player can earn quite a few positive Moral Points towards the Endings from Khan. Simply do everything he asks the way he asked it, and you'll earn Moral Points (Example: Listen to the Pipes, Avoid Ghosts - don't shoot them, don't shoot the nosalises when the Anomaly is present) *Khan calls himself in the last reincarnation Ghenghis Khan. Ghenghis Khan was the founder, Khan (ruler) and Khagan (emperor) of the Mongol Empire, which became the largest contiguous empire in history after his death. It is possible that because of this that the original concept art of Khan depicted him as being more Mongolian in appearance. *Khan, along with Bourbon , Miller, Ulman and Pavel is considered one of the main companions of the videogame Metro 2033 Quotes Gallery Cursed_beta_0004.jpg|Khan from Metro 2033 beta Khan_metro2034.jpg|Khan from Metro Last Light pre-alpha Category:Characters Category:Cursed Category:Sparta Category:Metro 2033 Category:Metro Last Light Category:Subject to change